Silly
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: Some thoughts, to Jizabel, are just plain silly. Other thoughts, aren't thoughts at all. Merely wishes. Hints at CssianJizabel.


**A/n**: This is one of my old fics that I dug up recently. It takes place between Volume 5 and 6, after Cassian disappeared and Riff was taken. Whenever I read Godchild, I always gush at how perfect Cassian and Jizabel are for each other. They are just so gosh darn sweet!

**Warning**: Shounen-ai.

**Beta'd by**: Denise.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Silly**

by

Here's Your Cheese Omelette

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter._

The rain outside my window continued to pour heavily. As of late, father had been rather passive about his plans to destroy my half-brother, Cain; merely observing his reaction to having his most trusted manservant Riff betray and humiliate him. Because of the cardmaster's state, most of Delilah had become rather lax in its activity. Father didn't seem to mind it though. He merely smiled that cruel little smile of his as he remained in his own demented little world.

A world, that I guess, was just as cold and heartless and stained red with blood as he was. It was just something I thought would suit the man with such a sick demeanor.

With that, father more or less told everyone to relax and be patient—have a small break before the real fun would begin. This was why I was just idly staring out my window at the moment with nothing to do.

It was still early into the night, but I already wished to retire. The organization kept me rather busy prior to this moment, and now that I had been given the chance to breathe, my mind seemed to be totally focused on the things I had tried relentlessly to avoid.

_My father…_

_Cain, my younger half-brother…_

_My role in Delilah…_

_Cassian…_

It seemed so long ago since that name had graced my lips. My heart clenched as I thought of the man. He saved my life—he made me think about things.

As much as I despised and found absolutely no purpose for humans, I missed him terribly.

I still remember how he used to scold me; how he watched me silently, thinking I was not aware of his presence…

He probably knew more about me than my father did. He saw me at my strongest and weakest moments, yet said nothing to criticize me. He just silently stood by me, and gave me his sympathy.

But he was gone now. Far away to a place I could never go to. I was, and still am, a prisoner here. A self-made prisoner in the clutches of my father.

Cassian often told me to break out of my prison, but it was and still is so difficult to do; especially without him now.

_Without him…_

Such a sad thing to say, isn't it.

…

A knock is heard from my door, and I am informed that we are on the move again. So much for a break, I thought. The man at my door leaves me to prepare, and slowly, almost regretfully, I remove my kimono.

Cassian once told me I looked much different in my kimonos. He said it revealed my kind and pure demeanor. I told him to be silent and to not say such silly things.

I adorned my usual doctor's attire, and tied my hair behind me in a low ponytail.

It's all silly, my current thoughts. It's all incredibly _silly._

After all, I claim to miss him, yet he is still only a human. And I _loathe_ humans. I wish for nothing but for their wretched kind to be destroyed.

To think such things about Cassian, it's all too silly.

Even so, I'm beginning to think I can care for one. That it would be alright for this _one_ human to melt my heart of ice—and let me feel something other than hate. That I would let him embrace me and let me forget my hatred, even just for a moment, and let it be replaced by burning passion and lo—

_Wait._

I am not even going to attempt going there. It's all too soon.

But enough of these silly ideas.

Father needs me, and I am completely and utterly at his will.

But even so…

_Can I hope for Cassian to return and save me like he used to?_

_-_-_-_-_-_

**A/n:** Well, there ya go. A very lame attempt at a CassJiz fanfic. Please review, and tell me what you thought.

**BC:** It's not lame, it's cute! :D

But awwww. You seem to have a thing for angst muffin fics lately. :p

Hey, at least you're expanding your horizons! Very good oneshot. :)

There weren't many mistakes, so I enjoyed reading the fic. Hahaha.

See ya~!

Denzii.


End file.
